Miss Take
by Hera.Haru
Summary: [ReggiexTwister] Errores que te hacen ver cosas, y cosas que te hacen ver errores no soy buena para los summarys! [ESCENITAS FUERTES xD]


Hola! y muchísimas gracias por leer este fic, debo ser de las primeras que escribe un fic en español de esta serie, pero la verdad, es que me apetecía mucho hacerlo :), veo la serie desde que tenia 11 años y hoy con 17 años ya me he decidido a escribir este fic!. Espero que os guste n.n

**_Disclaimer:_** _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen al igual que escenarios. Etc. Pertenece a Nickelodeon y esas cosas n.n_

**¿Cómo llegue aquí?**

Capitulo 1: una 39, por favor

Reggie andaba con el skate de una forma tranquila y pensativa, por una vez en tantos años se había planteado el hecho de todos los años que había pasado en Costa del Océano. Ella en su caso, había crecido, ya no era la misma niña de 11 años que se despreocupaba de esos pequeños detalles de la vida de una mujer, ahora con 16 todo ha cambiado, siente que no es la misma aunque se porte igual con los demás, pero también siente que los chicos la miran de otro modo y ya no solo como "La hermana de Otto".

Llego a su destino la tienda de rollers **(n/a: patines en línea)** "Estación 0", sus patines estaban hechos un verdadero asco y le quedaban pequeños.

-Hola Reggie-dijo el dependiente, un chico joven de unos 19 años con melena rubia y ojos marrones, la piel ligeramente tostada de hacer surf, no era feo ni tampoco tan guapo, pero ella tenia que reconocer que no estaba nada mal-Han traído unos K2 blancos con cordones blancos de rayitas rosa, he supuesto que te iban a gustar, así que te los he guardado...-dijo con cierto punto de timidez.

-Hola Chad, tráemelos por favor, si he venido justo por eso, los míos ya me quedan pequeños-dijo sentándose en uno de los sofás.

-Aquí tienes una 38

-Vamos a ver...-cogió el patín derecho y se lo puso-no por favor...-pensó viendo que el pie no encajaba.

-¿Pasa algo?-se apresuro el a decir.

-Necesito una 39, por favor...

-Aquí la tienes.

Reggie vio que su pie encajo a la perfección, no pudo evitar sonreír, ella se esperaba tener que pedir una 40, al fin y al cabo, odia hacer que los dependientes den vueltas innecesarias.

-¡Perfecto, me los llevo

Los dos se encaminaron hacia la caja registradora donde el puso los patines en una caja y los metió en una bolsa.

-Son 120,34$ **(n/a: aprox. 118,36€)**

-Espera...-Reggie busco en su cartera el dinero que le había dado Ray para que se comprara los patines-Aquí tienes-dijo Reggie dándole el dinero.

-Uh uh...

-¿Qué sucede?

-Faltan 2,34$

-Ah... ¡espera!-dijo Reggie volviendo a buscar dinero

-Oye, no hace falta, te perdono esos 2 dólares-dijo el saliendo de detrás del expositor de la caja-pero, a cambio tu me puedes prometer...una cita hoy en la noche, el la playa, ya sabes si no es molestia-el chico se sonrojo levemente y termino diciendo esas frases con mucha vergüenza.

-Claro no hay ningún problema-dijo Reggie sonriendo-a las 8 en el muelle

-Si, a las 8 en punto-se apresuro a decir el para que la chica lo escuchara mientras salía de la tienda.

Reggie salio de la tienda con una sonrisa en la cara, había comprado unos patines fabulosos y tenia una cita, ¡su primera cita, estaba totalmente nerviosa ese chico tenia 19 años y ella solo 16, el tendría mucha experiencia y tenia miedo de quedar como una tonta.

Andaba atontada por el paseo, con el skate y la bolsa de los patines en una mano, totalmente en las nubes pensando en como seria la cita de esta noche y...

-¡Ay! ¡Mira por donde vas imbecil!...ah, ¡hola Reggie, no me había dado cuenta de que eras tu!-Era el, un chico pelirrojo aunque no se le veía mucho por la gorra que llevaba, tenia una tez bronceada además de tener rasgos latinos y varias pecas alrededor de la cara, de unos 17 años, alto, ligeramente musculoso, sobre todo, delgado y un bañador **(n/a: bermudas, ropa de baño, etc)** celeste.

-¡Hola Twist, vaya... ¿y Otto?

-Durmiendo supongo, estoy haciendo recados para mi madre, ya sabes que se pone muy pesada y Lars me ha amenazado con que si no voy le dice a mama lo de la borrachera del otro día... ¿Quieres acompañarme Reg?

-Me encantaría-dijo Reggie-...pero tengo que llegar pronto a ayudar a Raymundo con el Shack.

-Vaya, no pasa nada, nos vemos esta tarde-concluyó el chico dándose emprendiendo otra vez su camino.

Reggie desde hace un año había empezado a sentir cosas extrañas por Twister y todo desde aquel día en su casa, no entendía como en ese momento y desde entonces se había comportado como siempre, como los amigos de toda la vida, pero para ella todo cambio.

FLASHBACK 

Reggie bajaba las escaleras de su casa rápidamente, Twister te había dicho que en su casa a las 12 y eran ya las 12:30, el le tenia que entregar las fotos que le había hecho a Otto haciéndose un Japan air 180º, las necesitaba para su revista, sabia que si tenia esas fotos mas niñas la comprarían por lo que ganaría mas y llegaría a un mayor numero de lectores.

-¿Dónde vas chica Rocket?-dijo su padre, Raymundo

-A casa de Twister a por las fotos

-¿No desayunas?

-Papa

-Dime

-Tengo prisa

-Esta bien esta bien, ve tranquila hija.

A Reggie le faltó tiempo para correr **(n/a: expresión utilizada para decir que corrió como nunca lo había hecho antes xD) **llego a casa de Twister y llamo a la puerta. Abrió una señora medianamente robusta de unos 42 años y rasgos característicos de México.

-Hola Reggie-dijo amablemente la señora

-Buenos días señora Rodríguez

-Twister se esta duchando, me ha dicho que lo esperes en su habitación.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias sra. Rodríguez

-Para servirte querida

Reggie subió las escaleras rápidamente abrió la puerta dejo la mochila en el suelo y se sentó en la cama de Twister.

-¡Twist ya estoy aquí!

-¡Reggie ahora salgo espera a que me ponga la toalla!

Reggie empezó a canturrear una canción y cogió una revista de la mesilla de noche de Twister, empezó a ojearla, hasta que...

-¡Twister nosotros vamos a salir un rato, si vuelve Lars dile que no tendrá postre hasta que no recoja toda su habitación, ¿entendido!-grito la sra. Rodríguez para que Twister pudiese escucharla.

-¡Que si mama, que me estoy duchando!

Se escucho el golpetazo de la puerta al cerrar, y el de otra puerta abrirse, y ahí estaba Twister con una toalla un tanto pequeña envuelta en su cuerpo, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta mirando a Reggie de una forma extraña y una sonrisa extraña también, Reggie no sabia lo que pasaba, pero al verdad es que estaba verdaderamente sexy apoyado en el umbral de la puerta con todas las gotas cayendo por su pecho...

-Hola Reg-dijo Twister meneando la cabeza intentando quitarse el agua de la cabeza.

-Ho...Hola Twister-dijo Reggie nerviosa.

-¿Qué te pasa...estas...nerviosa por algo?-dijo Twister soltando una leve risa.

-No claro que no Twist-dijo ella agitando la mano para que se despreocupara.

Twister empezó a acercarse a Reggie cautelosamente, Twister podía sentir la respiración de Reggie en su pecho, ella al sentirse demasiado cerca del chico hecho su cuerpo hacia atrás, por lo que se tumbó en la cama de Twister, el por su parte se echo encima de ella quedando de una forma ella debajo de el. Reggie miraba a los lados y solo veía los brazos de Twister apoyándose en la cama a sus lados.

-¿Y ahora sigues nerviosa…?-dijo el acercándose peligrosamente a su boca.

-Twis...Twister... ¿Que haces?-dijo ella sorprendida.

-Nada que tú no quieras…

Twister selló sus labios con los de ella, tímidamente empezó ella a moverlos mientras Twister empezaba a meter su lengua dentro de la boca de Reggie, los dos se besaban con un poco de torpeza, sobretodo por parte de ella, ella era una chica sin experiencia alguna, pero Twister en cambio parecía controlarlo todo, el había estado en ocasiones anteriores con otras chicas, una de ellas la mejor amiga de Reggie, Trish.

El deslizo sus labios hasta el cuello de la chica causándole un pequeño gemido, Twister pensó que ella ya estaría lista y sin pensar ni preguntar empezó a levantar lentamente la camiseta de Reggie, ella no opuso ninguna resistencia a esto.

Twister deslizaba sus manos por los pechos de ella, lentamente sus manos se dirigieron hacia el enganche del brasier **(n/a: o sujetador) **y ya desabrochado se lo quito, el separo sus labios un momentos para observar los preciosos y definidos pechos de la chica, ella sentía vergüenza por eso y se sonrojo levemente. Mientras, Twister jugaba con sus pezones mordiéndolos y tocándolos haciendo que Reggie gimiera de placer.

El al ver que no aguantaría mas, desabrocho y quito los pantalones de Reggie, también le quito las bragas y el se quito la toalla. Twister pego su cuerpo con el de Reggie, ella empezó a sentir su miembro viril claramente duro por la excitación del momento, el cogió una de las manos de Reggie y la coloco sosteniéndolo.

Ella tímidamente empezó a mover su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo provocando placer en el, el como había hecho antes cogió la mano de Reggie y la retiro.

-Twister...

-Dime

-Er...mm...es que yo...

-No te preocupes.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Por que me pones de una forma...que me vuelves loco-susurro Twister en el oído de Reggie y ella se sonrojo visiblemente.

Entonces paso algo ligeramente inesperado, Twister la penetró, ella ahogo un grito de dolor y dejo escapar unas cuantas lagrimas, y el le dio unos cuantos besos para que se tranquilizara, entonces el empezó a moverse dentro de ella haciendo que ahora en lugar de gritar de dolor lo hiciese de placer, ella gritaba su nombre en susurros que hacían que Twister se movieran aun mas. Al final los dos alcanzaron un punto de placer que los hizo dar un suspiro de cansancio, los dos deshicieron la cama y se echaron dentro para descansar un poco.

Una hora después, ella abrió los ojos ligeramente, se encontraba desnuda dentro de la cama de Twister. Lo veía sentado al borde la cama casi vestido, porque aun se estaba poniendo la camiseta. Al terminar de vestirse el se levanto en silencio no dijo nada, tenia una expresión seria en el rostro, se dirigió hacia su escritorio, abrió el primer cajón y saco de el unas fotos las metió en un sobre blanco, selló el sobre, se acerco a la cama y lanzo el sobre en ella.

-Aquí tienes las fotos de Otto...

-Gracias-dijo ella mientras se levanta tapándose con las sabanas, cogió las fotos, miro un rato el sobre y después lo miro a el-Oye...-

-Este...Reggie...esto ha sido un error muy grande.

-Lo sé...

-Y...erm...me gustaría que no le hablaras de esto a Otto ni a nadie, y que todo siguiese igual sabes…

-Claro...entiendo-dijo ella en un susurro.

Ella se levanto envuelta en las sabanas cogió su ropa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

-¡Oye!

-¿Que?

-Que no te de vergüenza vestirte aquí, creo que ya lo he visto todo, ¿no?-dijo el sonriendo.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se giro y siguió andando al cuarto de baño, sentía como las lagrimas se concentraban rápidamente en sus ojos y se agolpaban para salir de ahí.

-_¿Cómo ha podido? Si el era mi amigo, uno de mis mejores amigos, y ahora hacerme esto...y yo, tonta, le sigo el juego..._-pensó Reggie.

Se dirigió hacia su montón de ropa y se vistió, no se había terminado de poner los pantalones cuando el entro y se quedo mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Ya que estamos aquí… ¿No te apetece una ducha...juntos?

-Twister déjame en paz

-Joder Reggie era solo para romper un poco el hielo, este ambiente esta muy tenso, por favor.

-Vale...pero, quiero preguntarte una cosa

-Lo que tu me dijiste antes...mientras lo hacíamos...es...ya sabes... ¿verdad?

-Claro, desde siempre me haz vuelto loco, Reggie me pones demasiado y tu me provocas...no lo he podido resistir...

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Ella ya se encontraba en el shack atendiendo, faltaban pocas horas para cerrar ya, por lo que no estaban ni Tito ni Raymundo, a esa hora la gente solo pedía batidos que ella fácilmente podía preparar.

-Hola Reggie-dijo Sam sentándose en uno de los bancos de la barra.

-Hola Sam...Gracias por venir estaba un poco sola

-¡A tu servicios gran chica rocket!

-¿A que no sabes que?

-No...Soy inteligente, pero no tanto

-¡Sam por favor, ¡el chico de Estación 0 me ha invitado a una cita!

-Vaya que emocionante...-dijo el de forma sarcástica.

-Samy...

-Si Reg es verdad, pero siento decirte que tienes un 40 de posibilidades de volverte una niña tonta como las demás con el tema de los novios sabes y...

-¡SAMY!

-Lo se lo se, ya me callo, solo te informo...

-Hola Reggie, Hola Calamaaar-dijo Otto sentándose a su lado.

-Si eso, hola Calamaaar-dijo Twister imitándolo-Hola Reg me das un helado de fresa.

-Claro, espera Twister-Reggie cogio el helado y se lo llevo a Twister-aquí tienes

-Gracias Reg

-Chicos no se si os habéis dado cuenta, pero hace un año que Reggie dejo sus diferencias de lado y incluyo fotos mías en su revista, notablemente el publico femenino se vuelve loco por mi-dijo Otto mirando al paisaje con una mirada altiva.

Reggie y Twister se miraron, es verdad, pero también hace un año que sucedió eso entre ellos dos, hace un año que Twister jugo con ella de una forma cruel...

-Oye colega, cambiemos de tema...

-Me voy chicos

-¿A dónde vas Reg, a jugar a las muñecas se casan o...a ver como yo te supero hasta en mover la mesa de un lado a otro?

-Para tu información, me voy a una cita con el dependiente de Estación 0

-¿Con el viejo Jack?

-¡No memo, con Chad

-¡Aja!

-Me voy sois muy infantiles para afrontar esto.

Twister sintió como la sangre le hervía, como veía irse a Reggie, Reggie era suya y de nadie más, quien se había creído ese tal Chad al invitarla.

-_Tranquilo Twister, lo tuyo con Reg fue ya hace mucho, ella tiene derecho a salir con otros, además lo tuyo solo fue un calentón de hormonas, ya lo bajaste, ya lo hiciste, la desvirgaste, acabaste con ella y encima te burlaste eres...-_Pensó Twister-¡BASTA!-grito cogiéndose de la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa Twist?

-eh...nada nada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Notas de la autora: **HOLA, Bueno haber después de este capitulo de mi mente tan calenturienta (ejem ejem...) de una serie para niños xD, bueno que decir que decir...gracias a los que han leído mi fic, porque aquí no hay casi ningún (por no decir ninguno) de Rocket Power en Español, y en fin...que los que conozcáis este dibujo animado y escribáis fanfics, que os animéis a escribir uno y rellenar el hueco, así aficionadas a la lectura como yo no nos llevemos un chasco y tengamos que leer en english pintiglish, vale? xDDD

En fin...Lectores...Os quiero! n.n

PD: nunca confiéis en un amigo envuelto en una toalla de baño xDDD broma n.n

Rewiews?

**Go!**


End file.
